


December Snow

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow falls outside, and Alice looks down with wonder, meanwhile, Oz is feeling a bit down. Can Alice manage to make him the tiniest bit cheerier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Snow

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written on a cold December day in 2011)

"Oz! Oz! Look outside!"  
  
"Hmm?" The young Vessalius walked over to the window where Alice was and saw that there were endless snowflakes falling down outside in the afternoon sky. "What do ya' know, it's snowing."  
  
"Snow?" Alice asked, her face pressed against the glass of the window.  
  
"Yeah." He paused watching the snowflakes coming down and then looking at Alice. "Have you...ever seen snow before?"  
  
She pulled away from the window and glanced up at Oz. "It seems familiar, but...I can't remember."  
  
"I see." A sudden idea then formed in his head as they both watched the dancing snowflakes. "Then let's go!"  
  
"Eh? What are you talking about-" But before Alice could finish her sentence, Oz pulled her up from her seat and urged her to come with him outside.

 

* * *

 

Now outside, Oz was amused by how Alice was looking at the snow with wonder. It was chilly out here, but it would all depend on how long the brunette would want to stay outside. Gil was asleep in another room back inside anyway, so the blond figured they have a good 5 minutes before his valet came looking for the two.  
  
"You like the snow, huh?" Oz asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "It's cold on my skin, but, it's so wonderful!"  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
She noticed the tone in his voice and looked back at him. "What's with you?"  
  
"It's nothing." He replied. "It's just so cold out here."  
  
The human-like chain observed the other for a moment. Even though Oz was wearing a winter coat she could see that the blond was shivering. "You liar, tell me."  
  
"Well, I guess that it's because of all these recent events. They're just a bit overwhelming."  
  
The next thing the Vessalius heir knew, a moment of silence had passed between the two, but then Alice proceeded to once again bite his cheek (She thinks this is a kiss).  
  
"Alice." Oz managed to pry her off of his person. "I told you over and over, you can't do that."  
  
"And I think I've told you that I can do what I want, you lousy manservant!"  
  
"He-he...Alice is so funny."  
  
"Oz...if you are upset about something and feeling down, I do believe I told you..." She suddenly blushed, much to Oz's surprise. "I will definitely bite your cheeks to make you feel better."  
  
More silence, but then the blond tilted his head. "Huh? Are you blushing, Alice?"  
  
Her violet eyes faintly widened, but then she swiftly picked up some snow, quickly packing it into a ball and throwing it right in Oz's face.  
  
"Alice! What was that for?"  
  
"I am not blushing you fool!" She proclaimed.  
  
"Then why did you throw that at me."  
  
Alice shrugged in response. "It seemed like fun."  
  
Oz grinned cheerfully. "A snowball fight, is it?"  
  
There was nothing more to be said, they knew what the other was about to do next. So, under the cloudy December sky, under the rain of snow, the Contractor and his Chain proceeded to engage in a snowball fight.  
  
Smiles on their faces, and, unseen to their eyes, their feelings grew ever more defined in their hearts.


End file.
